


Double Date Café

by Digi9797



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Awkward Romance, Double Date, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 04:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20269780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digi9797/pseuds/Digi9797
Summary: Rise and Yu invite the newly formed couple of Naoto and Kanji out on a double date in Okina but the new couple seems to be having trouble talking to eachother...





	Double Date Café

**Author's Note:**

> I had trouble picking a prompt out of an old text doc I made that was full of them so I had a site called Wheel Decide pick for me and it picked “Yurise Kannao Double Date” soooo I wrote a fic where Yu, Rise, Kanji, and Naoto go on a double date!! It came out differently than what I originally had in my head but I still love it and I hope you love it too!!

Yu looked at his watch realising he had indeed arrived early as the others had yet to show up, but just then he heard a quick set of footsteps from behind him.

“Senpai~” called a familiar cheerful voice, he turned around to find his two of his kōhai, Rise and Naoto walking toward him from the entrance of Okina Station, Rise ran up and grabbed his arm followed by a kiss on his cheek.

“Did we make you wait long?” asked Rise with a giggle.

“No, you two got here not long after me, actually.” he said with a smile.

“That’s good.” said Naoto with a calm sense of relief in her voice, “By the way Senpai is Kanji-kun with you as well?” she said as she looked at around at their surroundings.

“Nope, haven’t gotten any calls or texts from him either but I’m sure he’ll be here soon.”

“I see...well then I guess we’ll have to wait till he arrives then.” she said sounding somewhat dissapointed.

With a joking sigh Rise said “It’s just like Kanji to be late but you think he’d try to be at least somewhat on time for a date with his, y’know, girlfriend~”

“R-R-Rise-san, please!! W-We all can’t be on time for everything so i-it’s fine!” Naoto tried covering her face with her hat in an attempt to hide the blush that was forming due to Rise’s statement of her and Kanji’s relationship and was failing miserably at it, her face was as red as an apple and it was clear as day to both Yu and Rise.

Yu couldn’t help but laugh which made Naoto’s blush worse and with a cocky but cheerful smile Rise continued, “And what’s with you calling him ‘Kanji-kun’? You two are dating now!! Drop the honorifics!!”

“I-I couldn’t do that!! It’d be rude of me, and besides you should speak for yourself Rise-san, you still call _your_ boyfriend ‘Senpai’.” Naoto retorted her with a confident smile on her face albeit with some redness still there.

Rise couldn’t think of anything to say to that so she just pouted and tightened her grip on Yu’s arm which made him chuckle, at that moment from behind them they heard a load voice cry out “H-Hey!!” they turned to find Kanji running toward them, he was wearing a nice-looking yellow sweater they all know he must have made himself along with some very new-looking dress pants he clearly bought in a hurry for their double date.

“Finally!! Where have you been?!” scolded Rise with her hands now in the air clearly still upset from Naoto’s retort from earlier.

“Calm down, it hasn’t been that long Rise.” said Yu with a chuckle and a calming smile, clearly amused by hope worked up his girlfriend was.

“Still!!”

“S-Sorry I had to help Ma with the shop.” panted Kanji as he tried to catch his breath.

“H-Hello Kanji-kun.” Naoto greeted Kanji, her cheeks pink.

“H-Hey.” Kanji returned her greeting cheeks full red.

Rise’s cheeks puffed out as she looked at them annoyed, the only person to notice this was Yu due to Kanji and Naoto being too busy nervously looking at either each other or the ground.

“Ugh, new couples.” she said with a quiet growl.

“Rise please they’ve only been dating for a few weeks.” whispered Yu to Rise.

“Yeah, I know _but still_ you think they’d be able to go on their first date by themselves instead of having to make it a double date with us.”

“Rise.”

“What?”

“You do remember _you’re_ the one who wanted to go a double date and _you’re_ the one who invited them to go on it, right?” said Yu mimicking Rise’s cocky smile from earlier.

“T-That’s only because we don’t know any other couples!!”

“Uh huh, sure.” he said with a laugh which just made Rise pout more.

He gently lifted her face to reach his and gave her a kiss and then said “Come on let’s have some fun, ok?”

“Ok~” she said giving in to his charm, he was always good at calming her down when she was upset and this moment was no exception.

Her cheery spirt came back tenfold as she then ran up and patted the backs of the new couple to get their attention which startled them both.

“Ok you two time to get this double date started!!” she yelled cheerfully with her fists in the air.

“Y-Yes we should get going, right Kanji-kun?”

“R-Right.”

And with that Rise went to grab Yu’s arm once again as they started walking towards their destination which was Chagall Café, once there and at their seats they placed their orders and waited.

With a long relaxed sigh Rise said “I love this place, their coffee is great!”

“Yes, it’s quite good.” said Yu as he took off his coat.

“You do come here often, although I have to ask Senpai, what are the cafés in Tokyo like?” asked Naoto once again curious to hear what her Senpai’s home city was like.

“Well, I’ve only ever been to one café there but I can’t remember the name of it I think was…..French?”

“Ohhhh~ Sounds fancy!! We should go there together one day Senpai! Pretty please?” begged Rise tilting her head as she looked at him.

“Of course.” he smiled as he gave he in to her begging.

“Hmmm it does sound quite nice, perhaps I should also check it out if I go to Tokyo one day.” said Naoto with a satisfied smile on her face.

“U-Um maybe we could go there together too?” said a nervous Kanji in an attempt to join the conversation.

“Ah! Y-Yes, of course….u-umm…”

‘Uhhhhh.”

“You two ok over there?” said Rise to make sure the two of them didn’t get lost in their nervousness once again.

“Y-Yes!! We’re fine.” said Naoto somewhat startled at the sudden question.

“Y-Yeah! Totally fine…”

Rise silently called bullshit, “Sorry for the wait! Here’s your coffee!!”, the waitress set the coffee on the table and left the couples to their drinks.

“Finally…” said Yu with a happy sigh as he took a sip, so did the others.

“This was definitely worth the wait~”

“Mmhmm, it is quite nice.”

“I-It’s alright, I’m not that big of a coffee guy y’know?” said Kanji who was rubbing his throat due to the heat of the coffee.

“Oh really? What do you prefer?” asked Naoto

“Stuff like soda and uhhh simple stuff like that….yeah…”

“I see….um…well how about you two?”

At this point Rise has had enough of these two avoiding talking to each other and decided she was going to force them to talk the only way she knew how.

“Hey Senpai could you come with me for a second?” she asked in a sweet but still demanding tone.

“Uhhh sure? Why-WHOA!!” as soon as he agreed Rise yanked him out of the chair and dragged him to a place they couldn’t be seen but could still keep and eye on Knaji and Naoto.

“What on Earth are we doing? Why have you dragged me from my coffee?” asked Yu who dearly missed the cup of coffee he had almost finished.

“SHHH!! They’ll hear us!” Rise was peeking behind a wall watching something and was joined by Yu who was now curious as to what she was having them do, they watched the as table sat Kanji and Naoto who were now alone with each other wondered where they had gone.

“I wonder where Rise-san dragged Senpai in such a hurry.” wondered Naoto as she put her cup down.

“Y-Yeah…”

The two just sat there not really knowing what to say to each other, they had only been dating a couple of weeks but had yet to go on a proper date until Rise had invited them on a double date with her and Yu to Chagall Café, neither of them had the courage to say no so they agreed to go with them and now they weren’t here and neither of them knew what to do.

“….Tea.”

“Hm?”

“You asked what drinks I like and uhh I like tea too….”

“Oh, I see, I’ll admit is quite good but I don’t get to have it as often as I’d like.”

“You wanna come over some time and have it? My Ma is pretty good at making it! She’s the whole reason I like so much.”

“I’d love to”

“Cool!! What’s your favorite tea? I can have Ma make it!”

“Hmmm.” Naoto thought for a moment “Hōjicha, that’s my favorite.”

“All right, I’ll buy the ingredients and next time you come over I can have Ma make it for us!” said Kanji with the same confidence that Naoto loved him for and she couldn’t help but smile at him, after that the awkwardness around them seemed to be gone and they talked like normal while sipping on their coffee.

Meanwhile, behind a nearby wall Rise was beaming at the fact the two were _finally_ talking to each other and looked at Yu with a smug face that said ‘I told you so’.

“All right, all right I get you win and I’ll admit I am glad they’re finally talking, now can we _please_ go sit back down? I know my coffee is going to be cold but I still want to finish it.”

“Sure and I’ll order you a warm cup.” she said with a warm smile.

“You paying?”

“Of course!!”

“Good, I love you.”

“Love you too.”


End file.
